Over, Or Not?
by breathe into me
Summary: Two years after their breakup, fate pulls Rory and Logan together for just one night. In the morning, Rory bolts. Fate has separated them again...or has it?


Comment From Author: Hey guys just letting you know that this is the revised version of the first chapter. Thanks to my beta Bridget who I owe my life for helping me with this story! Thank you Bridget! Please read on from my boring comments as I hope you will find this story more thrilling than they are.

_Rory was half asleep on the couch in their penthouse around midnight when the door opened quietly, shedding light into the room. She heard the shuffling of feet, the hushed thud of a bag on the soft, plushy carpet, and the opening and closing of the bedroom door. She felt more awake and restless now, knowing that she would have to tell him either tonight or tomorrow before he left for New York. A minute later she heard the door open again as he exited and walked over to couch._

He walked in a slow stride. His footsteps were heavy with angst. He did not want to face Rory. He knew she was on the other side of the couch, and he wasn't to keen on taking away that barrier that was keeping him safe. He hoped she wasn't furious. He knew she hated when he told her he would be home before dinner and didn't show up until midnight. He knew he should have called. And he knew that he deserved whatever he was to receive yet his finger automatically fell toward his dad and his dad's newspaper. But that wasn't right no matter how bad his Mitchum was and Rory would never buy it. How could he explain to her that it just wasn't simple anymore?

He peeked over to see if she was there and her chest tightened to the point where she could hardly breath because she knew that she would have to tell him tonight. He rounded the couch and sat on the coffee table opposite her as he moved it closer to the couch...to her. He watched her, thinking she was asleep, and reached out his hand to brush a few strands of hair out of her face as he whispered with a slight hint of hope in his voice, "Hey, Ace." She touched his hand softly letting him know that she was still awake.

He then drew in a long breath. He had hoped that she wasn't awake. He did not want to explain things even sooner than he had to explain them. He knew that if he tried to explain to her why he was late again, that it would only lead to a fight between them. He desperately wanted to avoid another fight.

She held his hand, thinking of how seducing his touch was without him even trying to make it be that way. Oh God, I can't do this_ she thought. "I'm sorry that I'm so late. It's just the jet that..." he rambled but she cut him off saying, "It doesn't matter Logan."_

Something was wrong. He knew it. He could hear it in her voice and in her eyes. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked worried.

Oh no. I can't follow through with this. She_ shook that thought away thinking..._ No! Get a grip! This has to happen. I can't take this anymore._ She then pushed any doubts out of her head because she knew that she could never live like this._

She sat up on the couch still holding his hand. "Rory?" he asked uncertain of what was bugging her like this. She looked horribly pained now, as if she were going to break down and cry. "Rory, what is it?" he asked now feeling her pain because it hurt him just to see her in this state.

She looked up at him, her eyes about to give way any second to her tears. "Logan..." she started but couldn't finish. She couldn't tell him even though she knew she had to. He moved to the edge of the table to get closer to her...to hold her...to ease her pain. As he gently put his arms around her waist and back and pulled her to him, her tears fell like rain in a storm. He held her tight trying to think of what could be hurting her this badly. Friends had hurt her before just as family and work had, but this was different. There was just something different here that he couldn't quite pinpoint. He thought hard for a moment more. And then he knew. She was leaving.

"Logan...I...I can't do this anymore." She finally stammered out as she backed out of his arms looking at the floor, her hands, or even the ceiling as long as it wasn't his face.

"Rory? What..." He tried to ask, sounding extremely wounded but she interrupted him again.

"You're constantly traveling and you have pictures in the newspaper everyday with another girl that you claim to have escorted_ somewhere. You always come back late, and not just when you're out of town either. You miss calls...dinners...and...Logan you miss me."_

At this point she stopped thinking of her words as they spilled from her mouth. All the pain that had been bottled inside her now thrashed out at him and her voice began to raise taking on anger. "Logan, we never see each other anymore! When was the last time we talked? I mean really_ talked! About everything... and nothing at the same time! Logan we don't have that anymore!" She slowed down realizing her that her next words would pierce not only him but also her. She wondered if it was worth it but decide he needed to know. " We don't have us anymore."_

She was still crying but now she looked up into his eyes. His eyes showed her everything. They showed her exactly what he felt and what she was feeling too. They told her of the pain, betrayal, sadness, and most of all they told her love...for her...that. And of a heart that was being torn in two. She stared long and hard at his face...his eyes...his love.


End file.
